I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved hair care compositions containing a specified cationic water soluble graft copolymer of N,N-dialkyldiallyl ammonium halide on a substrate of cellulose, galactomannon gum or derivative thereof.
II. Brief Description of the Prior Art
One of the more widely used methods of conditioning human hair is by the application of cationic materials which are absorbed by the protein structure of the hair. Especially useful in this application have been the cationic fatty quaternary compounds having chain lengths in their fatty substituents of about 8 to 18 carbon atoms. These, however, are relatively low molecular weight, oily, waxy materials which can make the hair feel greasy, excessively soften the hair and leave it limp, unmanageable and without body, particularly after repeated useage. In order to overcome such problems, certain water soluble cationic polymers which provide the positive features of the low molecular weight quaternary fatty compounds while also imparting a degree of body and hair set (hold) have been proposed. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,478, for example, teaches the use of a high molecular weight copolymer of vinyl pyrrolidone and quaternized dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate in a clear, hair conditioning composition while U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,616 teaches the use of o-alkyltrimethylammonium chloride substituted anhydroglucose polymers in unitary shampoos and cream rinses.
Homopolymers and copolymers of N,N-dialkyldiallyl ammonium chloride have been recognized in the hair care field for their ability to provide certain desirable properties to hair when formulated into shampoos, cream rinses, hair fixatives and other compositions. Thus, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,986,825, 3,996,146 and 4,027,008, among others, teach the use of such polymers in hair care applications. Use of hair care products formulated with such polymers does, however, leave the hair with an undesirable, greasy feel and relatively poor holding properties and consequently, to date, no product containing these polymers has been successful commercially.
Further, Belgian Pat. No. 847,267 teaches the use in hair care products of various copolymers prepared by the reaction of unsaturated monomers including N,N-diallyl-N,N-dialkyl ammonium halides, with a range of hydroxyl containing polymers in a very dilute aqueous medium in the presence of ceric ions. Although the patent teaches that in some instances, depending on the substrates employed, graft copolymers may be produced, repeated attempts to prepare specific copolymers of N,N-dialkyldiallyl ammonium chloride and cellulose or galactomannon gum using the method of the Belgian patent have resulted in the production of either a highly crosslinked, water insoluble copolymer or a copolymer of such low graft efficiency (and consequent low nitrogen substitution) as to be commercially impractical. Additionally, when the latter graft copolymer was formulated into a hair care product, it displayed poor hair holding power, particularly under humid conditions. Moreover, the use of ceric salts in cosmetic formulations may be undesirable due to the toxicological problems generally associated with the presence of residual amounts of transition metals.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide hair care compositions which facilitate manageability of the hair, contribute to the desirable improved appearance or feel and/or hold the hair in place without the greasiness or reduced hold power achieved using the presently available polymers and copolymers.
It is a further object of the invention to provide hair care compositions containing cationic water soluble graft copolymers of a N,N-dialkyldiallyl ammonium halide on substrates of cellulose, galactomannon gum or derivatives thereof.